Great Destiny
by AnimeQueen99
Summary: Miranda was having a normal day until she found an Allspark shard in a store sold by someone named Primus. Her and her friend Lily Just had to choose to go shopping. Oc/?


I hope everyone will review good or bad please.

Miranda's POV

It was started out a normal enough day. I was visiting my friend in Mission City, because I only live a few miles out of city boundaries. When I arrived at her apartment in the city. We started talking about the new Transformers movie that just came out, it was the third movie that came out recently. We were arguing about going merchandise shopping first or going to see the movie again.

"Come on, I want to go see the movie again.", my friend Lily whined.

"No it's my car were going in, so I saw we go looking for cool memorabilia at the mall. So again it's my car so that is what we are doing.", I said trying to keep a smile off my face because of Lily's pout.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it Miranda.", she said with a pout and a sigh.

I just grabbed my keys and walked out the door laughing at her.

"Hey, wait up.", Lily called after me.

Soon we were off to the mall. It felt like forever to get there what with Lily bouncing in her seat singing the transformers song off key. When we finally got to the mall we split up to look for more stuff. I found a shirt that had the autobot symbol, but had a funny pair of glasses on the front and said 'Robots In Disguise'.

When I walked up to the counter I saw a replica allspark with the symbols and everything, I knew I had to have it. When I was asking the cashier about it I noticed he had bight autobot blue eyes, but thought nothing of it . After I finished asking how much the shard cost he just smiled and opened his mouth to respond.

"For you it is free of charge.", he said.

I just stared at him for a second then said, "No seriously how much is it."

"It is no charge. I can tell it is just meant for you.", he said and smiled knowingly.

I just smiled and said, "Well thanks, that's really nice of you."

As he got a bag for it I just kept thanking him. As I was walking away after he wrapped it, I stopped and turned around apologizing for not getting his name.

He smiled and said, "I am called Primus, young one."

I just nodded and said, "It was nice meeting you Primus.", and started walking away again, as I recognized the name I stopped dead and muttered to myself, "Wait a minute, Primus is the god of all cybertronians." When I whirled around to question him about the name he wasn't there anymore. I just shook my head and muttered, "It's just a coincidence."

Lily and I met up by the fountain in the middle of the mall. She was talking about all she saw and what she bought. As we were leaving the mall I stopped and thought that I heard a voice whisper to me, "_You have a great destiny ahead of you, young one. It is full of pain, loss, sadness, strife, and maybe even love. I wish you the best of luck young one, only you can help save my children. We will meet again, my daughter."_

Lily who by now had noticed I had stopped walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?", she asked in a concerned tone.

I just nodded my head and smiled. She still looked concerned but let the matter drop. Then we walked out of the mall and went to my car. As we were driving back to Lily's apartment we saw soldiers driving in, and we were forced to stop as a Topkick truck skidded to a stopped in front us and, well in Sam Witwicky's words, just stood up.

We jumped out of the car and stared and started to realize what was going on. Then we glanced at each other and a message passed between us 'we had to help'. While Lily ran off to do her own thing, I ran to see if I could find the building were Jazz was killed. When I was running I saw a dead soldier and took his gun, when I finally found the I ran to the building across from it and went up the fire escape to the roof.

I arrived at the roof not a second to soon as I heard Jazz yelling at Megatron about wanting a piece of him. As I noticed what was happening I aimed my gun and fired, thanking any higher I was taught how to shoot, aiming for Megatrons eyes and the seams in-between the plates of armor.

Megatron roared and dropped Jazz on the ground, and looked for who was stopping him from killing the Autobot . When he saw me he started shooting at the building I was on. I started screaming as I was plummeting to the ground, but before I even reached the ground something caught me. When I shook off the daze and looked up and saw Jazz's face I said the first thing that came to mind.

"A-are you alright?", I asked in a shaking voice.

He looked at me incredulously and said, "I should be the one askin' you that, lil'lady.", I just smiled and told him I was fine.

I looked at him and said, "Is this really the best time to have a conversation? You know in the middle of a battle."

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "I guess not.", he paused for a moment and smiled a happy smile and said, "Boss-bot jus' commed me the fight's over Megatron's dead, the one you shot at." He started walking through the battle field and reached the area with his friends.

I saw Lily standing next to Sam and Mikaela talking, when she saw me she waved. I was distracted when Optimus started talking.

"We have lost and gained new comrades, and this battle was hard fought and won.", Optimus said and looked to me and Lily and said, "We might have lost more if not for two civilians who knew nothing of us or our war, but with us none the less."

Lily and I looked to each other and it was plain to see we had a question '_What happens now?'_


End file.
